Talk:Aviva/@comment-5139533-20120729205915
LIKE A REFLECTION Chapter 2 Evil looks good on you Chris looked up at Martin to see his brother was scared. "Oh no...I..I'm..a''' VAMPIRE!"Martin screamed. Chris slapped Martin, and then grabbed him by the collar. "Pull your self together! There is no such thing as vampires!" Chris screamed back. Martin looked back at the mirror. "Then there's something wrong with that mirror." Martin said. Chris looked back at the mirror and pressed the button again. Martin's reflection appeared. Martin smiled, and Chris gave Martin his I-told-you-so look. Martin then looked at his hands with were still holding the vampire teeth. Chris pressed the button and the mirror had turned into water, it was still in place. Martin put on the vampire teeth then looked back at the broken door. Chris gazed at the water and saw a different reflection. Insted of himself he saw; a tan 26 year old. His orange hair was spiked up like if it were on fire. He wore glasses, and his eyes were a warm choclate color. He had freckales. He wore the same cloths as Chris. He looked into Chris's eyes. Chris elbowed Martin. Martin then looked at the mirror and saw; a not so tan 30 year old. His dark brown hair was long and messy. His bangs covered his eyes. And he wore the same cloths as Martin. Martin rased an eyebrow. Then the bros poked the mirror. Their reflection smirked showing razer sharp teeth. Then they raised there hands, as if they were trying to pull the Kratts in. Martin then pulled Chris back. Using his super speed (that wizard gave him) he ran back to the barn door. The reflections came out of the mirror, and got up. Chris looked at the reflection. "Hello, Martin." The blonde reflection said in a twichy voice. "Remember us?" The brunette reflection said. The Kratts shoke their heads. "I'm Sirhc, and this is my brother Nitram." Sirhc said, and then pointed to his bruntte brother. "We are here to show you something." Sirhc said, and walking towards the Kratts. Nitram using his super speed went behind them and push them closer to Sirhc. They were surrounded. '''FLASHBACK FROM CHRIS "Martin, I here by give you super speed. The ability to go beyond the sound barrier. And Chris I hear by give you super strength. The power of 100 grown male Orangatangs." The wizard said. Martin keep on hopping, and Chris just stood there carefully watching his brother movements. "To test your powers, Chris I want you to break this 9 inch thick steel door or at least bust a hole. Martin I want you to run that runway and preform a Sonic Boom. Are you ready?" "Yes!" Martin and Chris said. Chris walked over to the steel door and punched it. He left a hole in the door. The wizard smiled and then pointed at Martin. Martin walked to the starting line, and ran. Chris saw a blur flash past him. Martin breaking, untill his eyes watered.'BOOM!!!! The wizard smiled at Martin. '' '''BACK TO PRESANT "You don't know how LONG I have been waiting for this." Sirhc said, and then punched Martin in the stomach. Martin fell down holding his stomach. "Martin!" Chris said. Nitram ran circles around Chris. Creating a small tornato. The strong wind picked Chris up and threw him at the wall. Chris blacked out. Chapter 3 Revenge coming soon